You Can't Outrun a Lion
by bemusedkittykat
Summary: Chasity, Draco Malfoy's big sister by one year is attending Hogwarts for her 6th year. She soon finds herself torn between Voldemort's orphaned son, a boy who knows far more than he should about her, and a boy who her family hates; a Weasley. OC/Fred Weasley. OC/OC. AU. DEVIATES FROM CANON PLOT. The first SIX chapters were originally posted on Mibba under the name Karma 6810
1. Prologue :: 00

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now. _

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned. _

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

**Prologue :: The American Malfoy**

"Expelled! What do you mean I'm expelled?" young Chasity Malfoy shouted upon hearing her headmistress utter a string of horrible death-sentencing words.

"It has come to our attention Ms. Malfoy of your..." she paused searching for a word less demeaning. "—Illicit affair with an employee of ours," the older woman continued.

"Affair!" the sixteen year old shouted. "What Declan and I had…" Rage swam through her storm grey eyes. "It was not an affair, Mrs. Carson."

Headmistress Carson shook her head and sighed at the young girl in front of her. "Even if you claim that it was not as it seems to be; the evidence is greatly against you."

The rage melted into confusion. "Evidence?" Chasity whispered softly. "What… what evidence?"

"Where should I start Ms. Malfoy? The fight? The sneaking around at midnight? Your sudden interest in attending sporting events where he is coaching our team. Or maybe you want me to begin where it all -began," she said crossly. "Hooking up—as you teens call it—behind the stage during my presentation in the beginning of the year."

Chasity narrowed her eyes, outraged by the headmistress's knowledge. "I wasn't even written up for my relationship with Declan!"

"That is correct." The headmistress pulled to file open. "You are being expelled for fighting with another student over Mr. Declan Quincy."

Chasity stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I won't be back here next year. Consider my father's contribution to your Arts Program revoked. I'll be leaving tomorrow, seeing as tomorrow is our last day anyway." Chasity looked down at the woman who was a half blood. "Any objections?" she sneered, using her pureblood demeanor to her advantages.

"No," the Headmistress said curtly. "Dismissed."

The following day Chasity was greeted at the airport by her father and brother. Draco, upon seeing his sister broke out into a grin that seemed to take up his whole face. "DRACO!" Chasity shouted running up to her younger brother. He chuckled as she embraced him in a hug. "You got so tall," she complained as she pulled away from the hug.

"Time does that to a man, Chasity," her father's rough voice reminded her. Chasity turned to her father. "Hello Chasity. Did you have a pleasant year?"

Chasity nodded, "Yes father. However I do not see myself attending Salem again next term."

"And why is that?" Lucius Malfoy questioned.

Chasity gulped. "Headmistress Carson expelled me for threatening her muggleborn students. They don't deserve to be in touch with our world; let alone have magic at their grasps," she lied. "Filthy mudbloods," Chasity hissed for an added effect.

Lucius nodded, "Very well then. You will enroll with Draco next term and I will purchase private lessons for you so you can further you musical talents."

Chasity smirked the ever-so-famous Malfoy smirk and boarded the private jet as her car was loaded into the cargo area.

Draco took a seat next to his sister. "You are such a liar," he snickered.

* * *

_**A/N:: ** That's right; this means I am back, thanks to a very awesome class schedule that leaves me with a lot of spare time. Hopefully by the end of this week I will have an update rotation set and ready to go:) This is an old story of mine. Please feel free to let me know what you think! As it stands it is not complete; however it is outlined to the end of the tale. Again I will say that this story was originally posted on Mibba under my old username Karma_6810._

_Hope you guys enjoy this. It will improve after Chapter 6, seeing as from there I will be writing the chapters with my improved style and skills (or well what I feel is an improved set of skills.)_

_As always, Happy Reading,_

_bemusedkittykat _


	2. Chapter One :: 01

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now._

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned._

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

**Chapter One :: Sibling Moments**

"Out of all the things you do, you go and get yourself expelled from Salem Institute!" Draco roared at the sixth year seated across from him.

She rolled her eyes at her younger brother and placed the book she was reading beside her. "Honestly Draco," she said her voice calm as she spoke to the outraged teen. "You make it sound as if I purposely went out of my way to be expelled from the most prestigious wizarding school in the United States."

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms across his chest. "If you had enough sense to not screw up, we wouldn't be in this situation Chasity."

"You make it seem as if I got knocked up."

"Well good. You really could have Chasity. What if you weren't safe? What would father say if he really knew why you were expelled?" Draco countered.

"Like it would matter. You and I both know that you are blowing things way out of proportion. Declan was a _pureblood_. Father wouldn't care that I was expunged for screwing around with _one of our kind_."

Draco's voice softened. "But that's the thing," he met Chasity's eyes. "He's **not** one of us. He may be a pureblood, but he is an outsider to _our_ world and you know it."

Chasity rolled her eyes again, something she found herself doing more and more lately. "You make it should as if he was a muggle."

"Americans pretty much are," he countered. Chasity sighed, not at all believing her brother's words. Over her time spent in the States, Chasity had come to the understanding that pureblooded American wizards have the same mind set as the ones found in England.

"Whatever Draco. I am not going to fight with you."

"Afraid that I'll win this argument because you know that I am right?" He smirked.

Chasity shook her head. "No, I just know that you won't drop the subject unless I change it. Anyway," Chasity stated, doing just that. "I don't see the big deal. Declan was just 19 and newly graduated."

"He was your Professor!" Draco shouted.

Chasity shook her head. "Technically he was the Stage Director, the Quidditch Coach, the Water Polo Coach, and the head of the Sports Department. But he was never my teacher. Who told you he was a professor?"

"Cousin Rebecca," he said as if it didn't matter who told him the false information.

With a sigh Chasity sat forward in her seat. "Did Cousin Rebecca tell you the real reason for my expulsion too?"

Draco snorted, "No, You're mail did that."

"My what!?" Chasity shouted, outraged. Though it shouldn't have been surprising she never would have expected Draco to go through her mail instead of asking her questions to retrieve the answers he was seeking.

"You're mail, Chas." He said calmly. "Father told me to take a peek. He wanted to know the truth."

The girl's eyes widened. "You didn't!" she shouted, her storm gray eyes filled with rage.

Draco shook his head laughing. "No, but it got you mad and the only time you show your true Malfoy side is when you are mad. Hell, as of late your anger is the only indication that you are pureblood, because you get angry over the funniest things."

Chasity wanted to scream. She was very proud of her pureblood heritage but shamed by the image purebloods portrayed. However, she knew that she could not share these feelings with her younger brother, though they had a bond that most would mistake as a bond between twins. Chasity was the lone wolf in her family. The female heir to the Malfoy name didn't want to become everything her father wanted the siblings to be. Chasity felt as if her life was made for a stronger purpose, but what purpose could one have in a world fueled by hatred? Long ago she had come to the conclusion that she should try to accept her fate as an unruly, uncaring Malfoy.

Draco leaned forward and broke the silence as he fingered her bi-color hair. "Every time I see you, you look, sound and act less and less like a Malfoy."

She closed her eyes. "Time changes people."

His hand slipped down and he grasped the golden heart necklace between his fingers, instantly the necklace transfigured into a pair of metal dog tags in his hand. The necklace was the only piece of jewelry that Chasity wore on a daily basis. "This ties us together you know."

Chasity nodded, quite aware of how much that was true. The siblings were bonded to one another.

"I miss my big sister," Draco whispered softly. "I miss who we used to be."

Chasity stood up and sat next to her little brother, embracing him in a tight hug as her brown and platinum white-blond hair cascaded down her back.

"Never leave me again okay?" he whispered, vulnerable. Chasity nodded. What had her father done to him to make him break? What had the Dark Lord done?

"Never."

* * *

_**A/N: **_ Hey guys, I know that this chapter isn't that long, but after Chapter Six both quality and quantity will increase. I hope you enjoyed this chapter either way!

Feel free to let me know how you feel about this one:)

Happy Reading!

bemusedkittykat


	3. Chapter Two :: 02

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now._

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned._

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

**Chapter Two :: Americans**

"I do hope we aren't interrupting anything here." Blaise Zabini said from the entryway into the compartment. The siblings jumped apart and stared at the Slytherin boy. Pansy Parkinson stood behind him, arms crossed, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed. Chasity tried not to laugh.

_They_ thought that _she_ and _Draco_ were **together**.

The thought made the sixth year want to break out into laughter, but instead the mask that had been perfected over the years slid into place on her face. She cocked her head to the side and let a smirk play on her lips as she spoke.

"You weren't. And you are…?" Chasity said sweetly to the boy, even though she knew very well who he was.

"Blaise Zabini," he smirked, taking a seat on the now vacant bench across from the blondes.  
Pansy sat down with a huff. "You are the American I take it?" The question sounded more like a statement to Chasity than anything else.

"Possibly." Chasity stared at the boy she had known since the beginning of her childhood, ignoring the girl that she knew equally as long. She could feel the cold metal as it rested in the valley between her breasts. Instantly she concurred that it must have slipped into her low-cut shirt when she jumped away from her brother. Chasity didn't dare remove the necklace yet, knowing full-well that the necklace was a one-of-a-kind piece and the two Slytherins across from her would instantly know her identity.

Chasity wanted the two to figure out who she was on their own and if that meant that she got the opportunity to tease Blaise Zabini in the process, it was okay by her.

"Possibly?" Pansy challenged, drawing Chasity's attention to her.

"Look at her Pansy! The two-toned hair, storm grey eyes, low cut blue top, and paint splattered muggle hiking boots," Blaise listed off, his eyes scanning Chasity. Draco rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to gag. "Not to mention she is the only, _Smirking-muggle-dressed-blonde-gutsy-enough-to-hang-around-Draco-Malfoy-before-getting-sorted_ that's on the train. I am convinced that she is the American that everyone is talking about."

"Former American," Chasity pointed out at the same time that Draco spoke up.

"She's half blonde, Zabini."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "That is not the point Draco. My point is: _she_ is the female student transferring from America."

"That I am," Chasity said, keeping her answers short. Chasity turned to Draco. "You have any Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Draco?"

"No. Do you want me to go get you come from the trolley?" Draco asked his older sister.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Would you Drake? That sure would make my day."

Draco nodded and stood from his seat. "I'll be back in a jiff," he said curtly before slipping out of the compartment and down the hall to where the Hogwarts Express Tea Trolley was currently selling its goods to a few second year Ravenclaws.

"You can't call him that!" Pansy shouted.

"I do believe I just did." Chasity smirked at Pansy. The girl still had not recognized someone she had known for years. Pansy stuttered, unable to form words. "You see, you put multiple letters together in a sequence that when you pronounce the letters' sounds you form words. Then you take those words and put them together and get sentences."

Blaise snorted a laugh, finding the girl a bit humorous. "Are you sure you and Draco aren't dating."

"Me and Drake, dating?" Chasity threw her head back and laughed. "Draco and I go way back. But we've never dated. That's just…" she shuddered at the thought.

Draco walked in and handed his sister the gum she had asked him for. She smiled and popped a piece into her mouth. "Thanks, Drake."

"Stop calling him that!" Pansy shouted.

Chasity snickered. "Or what Parkinson? Are you going to suddenly grow up and give me a piece of your mind?"

"_Suddenly grow up_?" she repeated, her voice rising. "_Who_ are **you** to imply that I need to grow up?"

"A _very_ close friend of your Slytherin King."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Prove it," she challenged.

"Well for starters, Draco and I spent all summer together this year and last year."

"Draco was in America both years," Pansy said as if she disproved the American's account.

"She's from American, Pansy," Blaise reminded her softly.

"Salem to be more exact," Chasity said popping her gum. Grabbing her chain she pulled her necklace from beneath the fabric of her shirt, letting the golden heart come into view.

The jewelry caught Blaise's eyes as she proceeded to brush her hair behind her head exposing the underside of her right wrist to them. On her skin was a script "M" with a serpent coiling around the letter. Blaise stared transfixed for a moment, recognizing the black job on pale skin.

"Salem," he repeated with a shake to his head. "Chasity Malfoy, you bloody tart!" he shouted standing up.

Chasity laughed as Blaise scooped her up into a hug. "Took you long enough to figure that one out Blaise."

"Not as long as last year," Blaise pointed out.

Draco shook his head. "You can put her down now," he drawled dully.

Blaise put her down and gave her a light shove, causing her to fall back into her seat. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Dyed it."

"Well I think anyone could have figured that one out," an unfamiliar voice stated from the doorway. The four turned and saw someone that only one of them had seen before.

"You went to Salem," Chasity muttered in astonishment.

_What is the probability of another transfer from my school?_ The girl thought to herself.

"That I did. And so did you. But the question is, do you know who I am?"

Chasity stared at the boy for a moment, before shaking her head no.

He smirked, "Well then my dear American friend, you will find out soon enough." With that he left the compartment. Chasity stared at the spot he just vacated.

Draco snarled, "He wasn't supposed to be here until next year."

Chasity turned to her brother with a questioning stare. "What did you just say?"

Draco stared out the window, watching the land pass by. He refused to answer his sister.

_He'll ruin everything. I was told I had another year with my sister._ He thought to himself. Little did he know, but Chasity heard exactly what he thought.

* * *

_**A/N**__**:**_ Here's another chapter for all of you. I've decided to spread them out over tonight instead of the next couple days. Hopefully this will force me to update somewhat consistently... It might be slow going at first, but I hope to update this story every Wednesday. For now here is Chapter Two...

I should have three more out tonight.

Hope you guys enjoy.

All comments and suggestions will be taken into consideration starting at Chapter Seven.

Happy Reading!

bemusedkittykat


	4. Chapter Three :: 03

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now._

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned._

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

**Chapter Three :: People Change**

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Pansy asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Why didn't you figure it out on your own, Pansy?" Draco countered the girl's question. "It's not as if she changed that much. Aside from the hair and the new tattoo, that you can't even see, she is the same as last year."

"Tattoo?" Blaise said, causing Chasity and Draco to simultaneously shake their heads.

"She goes to school in America and each time we see her, there is something different about her. Before last year your sister, was this untainted-Malfoy. Now look at her, Draco!' Pansy shouted, gesturing wildly. "You let your sister run rampant in another country and she looks less and less like a pureblooded wizard."

Chasity's eyes narrowed. "You make it sound as if I had grown another head!" Pansy flinched; causing a glimmer of triumph to flash through Chasity's storm gray orbs. Unlike Pansy's beliefs, she still held her pureblooded-values. "Merlin Parkinson!" She shouted, outraged by the girl's accusations. "Not much changed since last time. Shall we go over everything that changed about me last time? Because that seems to all you want to point out.

"Saying that _I_ am no longer a pureblooded wizard. How _dare_ **you** imply that a Malfoy is losing touch with their heritage!"

"Chas," Draco whispered softly, trying to calm his sister down. To him this had just become the longest train ride to Hogwarts he had ever had to sit through.

Chasity turned to her brother, her storm grey eyes darkening to a shade that could only be distinguished as black. "Don't you _Chas_ me, Draco Malfoy. You have no right, as you sit there lying to me about whoever the bloody hell that was earlier." Chasity took a deep breath. "I know you know Draco, or have you forgotten?" She questioned cryptically. The youngest Malfoy paled.

"Where was I?" Chasity mussed aloud. Pansy made a move to respond but thought better of it and shut her mouth. "Ah," Chasity smirked. "Let's start from the top. Literally."

She turned to Blaise. "When was it that you last saw me Blaise?"

"Two summers ago."

"So not this past summer correct?" She asked. Blaise nodded, now afraid to speak as he looked at the smoldering look in her eyes. "How long did it take for you to recognize me? Two hours correct?" He nodded once more. "I see." Chasity tied her hair up into a bun and threaded her wand through the strands.

Draco regarded his sister carefully, realizing the normally rational, emotionless, reserved, carefree Malfoy had just snapped. _What had America do to her?_ He wondered to himself. _What had Declan Quincy done to my sister?_

"Now the first thing that threw you off that summer is larger than what I am about to point out, but to mention that first defeats the purpose of starting from the top. You see, once you got a look at me from the front, your eyes almost immediately went to my ears. Why? Was it because there was a cartilage piercing in my right ear?" She asked pointedly. "And of course, let's not forget that the second I opened my mouth to speak Blaise nearly fell over backwards into the pool. Honestly, had you never seen a tongue ring?" Chasity opened her mouth and let her tongue slip past her lips, showing off a silver stud with a script "M" engraved in the center.

"However, Blaise," Chasity smirked the ever so infamous Malfoy smirk. "You noticed something first. Something that completely grasped your attention, didn't you?"

Blaise Zabini just stared at the eldest Malfoy child. He did not need to answer, for the four of them knew the answer to the question.

Chasity gestured to her chest. "I was wearing a bathing suit that day. A white, diamond lined bikini," Chasity made a sound in disgust. "However, it wasn't the sparkles that kept your attention Blaise. It was what lay beneath the delicate fabric; for unlike the girls in your year, I was strutting what I had instead of covering it up with an idiotic uniform top. And you dear Blaise, was only being a teenager, a young hormonally controlled teenager that's eyes are trained into noticing attributes such as that right away." Blaise gave a short, quick nod in agreement.

"There was something else however that really threw you off wasn't there?"

"A lot threw us off Chasity," Pansy sneered.

"But what was it that really got to you Parkinson? I mean _really_ got under your skin?"

Chasity stood and lifted up the back off her shirt. "Did my Dragon bother you?" she asked looking over her shoulder. She pulled down her shirt and turned around. "Did it bother you to know that someone had Draco's symbol permanently inked into their skin? Or was it the fact that I had the Malfoy crest dangling from the piercing in my navel?" Chasity then showed the piercing in her belly button. Although it was not the Malfoy crest anymore, the neon green bar stood out as a great contrast from her pale skin. She dropped her shirt almost as soon as she lifted it.

"You see, who I was didn't even click until you saw the tattoo on my wrist, the one that I talked about getting for years," she said referencing back to the tattoo that was the reason for Blaise identifying her a few moments prior to the start of this discussion.

"Need I say more?"

"No," Pansy choked out, caught between fright and anger.

Chasity smirked triumphantly and sat down in her seat next to her brother. Without another glance to the two she was just, as she would call it, _educating_, she pulled out a book from her carry-on bag and began to read. It was if people in Hogwarts weren't used to people changing over the summer.

With a sigh, she resumed her train ride to Hogwarts in silence.

Chasity knew one thing for sure:

_**She had come home to England, a changed girl.**_

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I swear she doesn't stay Mary Sue! I will improve on her character once I begin writing these chapters from scratch. Keep in mind up to Chapter Six was written when I was 15... I am now 19._

_Please bear with me._

_Happy Reading:)_

_-bemusedkittykat_


	5. Chapter Four :: 04

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now._

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned._

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters [prologue included in this count] were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: A Dusty Old Hat**_

"…_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin."_

Chasity stood amongst the young first years; still dressed in the muggle attire she boarded the train wearing. She tapped her foot impatiently before taking a seat on the bottom step, that lead up to the stage-like area that the teacher's table, Dumbledore's podium and a dusty hat atop a tree-legged-stool lay. The young female Malfoy blew a bubble, resulting in a loud pop that not only echoed through the Great Hall, but caused a few jittery first years to nearly jump straight out of their skin. Chasity smirked at their reaction.

"Would you like one, cannon fodder?" she asked a first year that was clearly a muggleborn.

The young boy stuttered out a, "What?" unsure of how to answer the obviously older and more experienced witch.

Chasity snorted, "Hufflepuff."

"I'll take a piece," a voice said. Chasity looked up and met eyes with the mysterious American male from the train. She handed over a piece as one of the non-popped bubbles floated above her head. "Thanks," he said smiling, his voice calm. "Do you think we'll be sorted first or last?"

"Transfers go last." The expression on the girl's face gave off the vibe that she wanted to be alone. Sensing that, the American seemed to melt into the sea of first years as he backed away from her.

_Way to be friendly._ Chasity thought to herself as she watched him disappear from her sight. The boy clearly knew who she was and was making an effort to get to know her, but she seemed to want nothing but to push him away.

To Chasity the sorting seemed never-ending, as countless first years were called up to the stool and the hat deliberated for what seemed to take longer than it should have for some and shorter for others. By the time the last first year, the one she dubbed as, "cannon fodder", was called up, many colorful bubbles of Drooble's Gum floated above her head. Draco looked over and saw where his sister sat; he met her eyes and shook his head at her. She was acting so oddly ever since she came home from America.

Three transfers stood in front of Chasity; two of which she remembered from the street in which she lived on. Though her home was gated off from the rest of the world, and the property was surrounded by large sky-high hedges and a forest in the far reaches of the land; she had taken to running every morning over the last two summers.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat finally shouted, sorting the muggleborn into his rightful house.

"I so called that."

"And now for the transfers," McGonagall said looking down at her list. "Rachelle Dorchester!"

A tall brunette, fifth year with emerald green eyes and tan skin approached the three legged stool in the center of the stage-like area in front of the Great Hall.

"Ah!" the hat shouted once it was placed on her head. "A student from Madam Maxime; a bright young witch you are, but a bit too dark for where your mother was sorted into." It seemed to deliberate. "Ravenclaw!" Rachelle hopped off of the stool as her blank, dark robes magically changed into those of a Ravenclaw student. Chasity blew another and craned her neck to watch as it rose to join the others floating above her head.

"_Chas,_" a low whisper sneered as the rainbow bubble continued to float higher. She smiled sweetly at her little brother as he shook his head at her.

"Luke Garson!" McGonagall shouted.

A boy with a normal physique stepped forward and sat indifferent on the stool. "Ah! A Garson!" the hat shouted. The boy shrugged the green tips of his hair visible under the dingy fabric. "It has been a long time since one of _you_ decided to walk the halls here."

There was a pregnant pause that seemed to fill the hall. "Strong willed like your father. But you'd do well where I want to put you, not where your father comes from, for courage belongs where courage is the most important. Gryffindor!"

The hat came off of his head revealing his naturally black hair with neon green dyed tips. Chasity studied him as he walked over to the place that he could now call home. Luke Garson sat down next to where a bunch of red-heads were seated, his light grey—almost white—eyes glistening.

A sneer took over Chasity's features as the realization to who they were dawned on her. "Weasleys," came her almost silent sneer. Though she had changed, old values and views were hard to get rid of. Upon hearing the hostility in the young Malfoy's voice, McGonagall looked down and frowned at Chasity.

"Chasity Malfoy!" she then shouted.

"That's my cue," she smirked at the mystery boy, who claimed to have attended Salem with her. He grinned as she stood. Chasity strutted up to the stool, the back of her shirt riding up as she took the stairs, revealing a very small amount of the green and black ink-job on her pale skin. Her boots clicked, noisily against the floor. McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she took in the 6th year's appearance.

"Blimey," a masculine voice whispered.

Chasity peered over her shoulder and met eyes with the red-headed Weasley that muttered the word. She smirked at the boy and then turned to McGonagall before even looking at the stool.

"That's like… really dusty," she pointed out gesturing to the hat.

"I am aware, Miss Malfoy." McGonagall drawled dully. "Is there a reason to why you aren't in uniform?"

"Bullocks! Did I forget to change?" Chasity said disguising her sarcasm with practiced innocence.

"Don't let it happen again, unless allowed to dress down."

"Surely Professor," Chasity smiled sweetly. The light caught the silver on her tongue, resulting in McGonagall pursing her lips to hold back any comments that threatened to slip past them.

Chasity sat on the stool and as McGonagall went to put the hat upon her head, the fabric jerked up and refused to touch Chasity. McGonagall held it suspended in the air.

"That is far enough, thank you." The hat said causing a few Slytherins to chuckle. "Now, I know where you belong, it is as obvious as the fact that the sun shall rise each morning. However, I just had to say that I _never_ imagined seeing you on this stool. Shouldn't you be in Salem?" Chasity laughed aloud before answering the hat using only her mind. _Expelled._ That hat snorted. "A Malfoy is what a Malfoy does. Enjoy you remaining years here in Hogwarts, dear Slytherin. Your ancestors would be proud to see you walk these halls beside your brother."

The Great Hall filled with silence as she got off the stool. She looked to the Slytherin table that suddenly burst into cheer.

"_A Malfoy is what a Malfoy does_?" a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses stated. Chasity looked over to the Gryffindor table and automatically identified the boy as Harry Potter.

She walked over to where her brother was seated, passing several Slytherins on her way to the seats. Just as she was in talking distance someone grabbed her by the wrist. "No hello?" her ex-flame Derrick said smirking. Though the two would hook up on occasion they had never been an item. Chasity leaned down and planted a very chase kiss on his lips before twisting out of his grasp and taking a seat next to her brother.

"What was that?" Draco sneered.

"Sh," Chasity hushed him. "The American's being sorted." Draco tensed at that.

"Adrian," McGonagall seemed to pause. "Riddle," she said a bit more quietly, but everyone heard her.

The hall fell quiet as Adrian Riddle walked up the steps leading to the stool. Chasity turned to Draco and glared. "You knew," came her accusation and hateful tone.

"An orphan," said the hat. "Just like your father."

"Yes."

"So you are different?" it questioned him.

"Quite possibly," Adrian said with a straight face.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin. Go join your house, Mr. Riddle. Oh! Welcome home, son of Salazar." The hat's words were spoken a bit too calmly for everyone's liking.

Adrian walked over to Chasity. "I don't think we were properly introduced. The name is Adrian. Adrian Riddle. Previously known as Adrian—"

Chasity cut him odd, "O'Neil. I heard of you back at Salem, just never had the opportunity to put a face to the name. But I must ask. If you have gone through the majority of your school years as a name that no one would judge you by, why switch to Riddle here? A place that you would be instantly hated."

"I do believe it was Professor Dumbledore's thinking that when you report my appearance at Hogwarts to your father, he'll tell my father and then the Dark Lord will see that I do exist." Adrian casted a glance at the headmaster. "He's a bit of a nut case, don't you agree?"

Chasity laughed, "I agree."

"I am curious, Miss Malfoy. Is it true that you and Coach Quincy really... you know?"

Chasity smirked. "Yes we were really going out."

"But those other guys…" he trailed off.

"Well you should know as well as anyone that appearances must be kept up."

With a nod he took a seat as one thought ran through Chasity's head. _He's lying to Dumbledore._

"Good evening, children!" Dumbledore called into the Great Hall, his voiced seemed to echo around the glorious room. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank..." he began. At the table sat an elderly, Caucasian witch with grey hair and what seemed to be a pipe laid out next to her silverware, she gave a short wave and sent a crooked smile to her students. "...who'll be taking on the post as professor of Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..." As he spoke, a petite woman with a loose face and bulging eyes and stubby fingers adorned with several rings made her presence known.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those," she seemed to look for a word, "kind words of welcome." She stepped forward.

"Talk about pink," Chasity smirked, taking in the outfit of the new professor. She did a double take, and the smirk slid off her face. "Bullocks! That's Ms. Jane!" Chasity hissed. Draco nodded. "As in Ms. Jane that was at the manner this summer," she whispered lowly. Draco nodded again at his sister.

"Shut it, Chasity. Before someone hears you," he cautioned his sister. She nodded before looking back up at the woman.

"…I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Dolores stated with a clearly fake smile on her face. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved...

"Perfect what can be perfected… …and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." With a sickeningly sweet smile, the newest professor at Hogwarts took her seat at the table once more.

Dumbledore took his podium once more, "Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Here is Chapter Four! Woooo! Almost there. One more to go before it is all new stuff... never before seen "You Can't Outrun a Lion" content._

_Feel free to tell me anything you want to see. I write for YOU! _

_Happy Reading_

_bemusedkittykat_


	6. Chapter Five :: 05

_**::DISCLAIMER:: **I do NOT own the "Harry Potter" series. If I did I wouldn't be struggling with college right now._

_I do however own Chasity Malfoy and any other AU characters and character back-stories, plots, etc that are unrecognizable to the HP Universe. This story is very AU; you have been warned._

_Additionally, the first SIX chapters [prologue included in this count] were originally posted under the account Karma_6810 on Mibba roughly 4 years ago. I AM the Original Author. **::****DISCLAIMER::**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: To the Kitchens!... Is That a Weasley?**

"I cannot believe she's here!" Chasity said taking a seat next to her brother in the abandoned common room.

"It's really not that shocking," Draco sighed trying to read the book in his lap.

"Yes it is! I mean, she's such a toad!"

Aggravated, Draco laid his book on the table and looked at his sister. "What's really bothering you?"

"Other than the fact that I left something of high importance at Cousin Rebecca's? Nothing really."

The Slytherin studied the girl. "What did you leave, Chas?"

She blushed and looked away from her younger brother. "That really is not any of your business, Draco." Chasity stared at her hands folded in her lap. "Were you waiting up for me?"

"Not technically." He sighed. "I mean I knew that you weren't asleep so I stayed down here, hoping that you would come down."

"You could have sent for me," Chasity said softly.

Draco shook his head no. "I wanted you to come down on your own. There's something I want to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "But you have to promise me that you will not get mad at me for what I say."

"Draco, what have you done now?"

"It is not about me, Chasity. Father sent me an owl in regards to telling you a few things that you need to avoid." Chasity raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "It's in regards to who you need to stay away from." She waved him on, telling him to continue. "It's really only the Gyrffindors and non-pures that he wanted me to remind you of. Father fears that your exposure to American customs may have softened you."

"Well you can tell father not to worry because I only converse with my equals. You know that."

He nodded. "But there is more." He searched his sister's face for an animosity before continuing. "Every weekend you will report to Snape's private quarters where a pure-blooded wizard will meet you. After which you are to take him to your room for lessons."

"Is he cute?"

Draco glared. "How would I know? I'm not like **that**."

"I was not saying that you were, but you must know if I would think he is attractive."

"Knowing you, you might. That is the point of which I needed to talk to you Chasity," Draco said. "I don't want to see you get hurt, so I want you to promise me that you will not get involved with anyone while you are here at Hogwarts, no matter how strong the attraction."

Chasity looked at her brother for a few minutes. The silence was only interrupted by the soft flicker of flames from the fire place. "Is this your only request?"

"I cannot promise you that."

"Of course not. However, I will try to honor that wish of yours, under one condition."

"That is?"

"You can't lie to me anymore."

Draco sighed. "I'll try not to. But I can make no guarantees and you know that."

Chasity stood at his words and with a sad smile she nodded before turning on her heel and exiting the common room. Draco sighed, gathered his book and headed up the stairs to his dormitory.

_Who knew protecting her, might make me loose her._ he thought to himself.

Chasity walked silently through the corridors below the Black Lake. Her purple and grey cropped top exposed her shoulders and toned stomach causing the chilling air to make her shiver. She shook her head and continued walking unaware of the Slytherin stationed at the end of the hall. Her shoes were silent against the floors and her breath and heartbeat were the only things she could here. She turned the corner and ran straight into a broad, hard chest. "Derrick?" she whispered.

"Now. What do we have here?" asked the Slytherin covering Draco's Perfect duty. "Are you breaking the rules already, Miss Malfoy?"

"That depends." She smirked. "Are you hitting on me?"

"I'm not sure." Derrick grinned and brushed a stray lock of hair out from in front of Chasity's eyes. "Where are you heading?"

"Not sure." Chasity shrugged her bare shoulders. "I am just walking 'round."

"No destination in mind?"

"Not really," she sighed. Chasity peered around his shoulder. "Can I go now?"

Derrick shook his head. "I think I need to sign you up for a detention, Miss Malfoy."

"Derrick!" Chasity whined.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't do that to you Chas. But a hug would be nice." He grinned. Chasity rolled her eyes and scurried past him. The young Slytherin soon found herself standing in front of a portrait of a pear. She looked at it questioningly, loving how her brother gave her instructions to opening the damned thing. _Not._

"You tickle it," a smooth voice told her.

Chasity nearly jumped out of her own skin at that. Slowly she turned around, expecting to see a perfect. Slowly she released the breath that was caught in her throat. "It's only _you_," she said seemingly uncaring.

"And it is you," the boy said back, his tone void of all emotion.

Cautiously, she tickled the pear in the portrait and the painting swung open revealing the kitchens of Hogwarts. With a shrug to her shoulder she strutted silently into the room. "Is there a reason to why you are still following me Weasley?" she asked as foot step followed her into the room. The portrait closed soundlessly behind the boy she addressed.

"I was on my way here anyway. So I am not following you."

"That is what they all say," Chasity mumbled.

As if the young man could somehow harm her, the young Slytherin kept her distance as she rummaged through the ice box for ice cream. It was silent save her erratic heartbeat and slow breathing. Though Chasity was older than her brother she couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he knew of the other person in the room with her.

"I would think that you would know how things work around here," Fred said calmly.

Chasity looked up from her search through the refrigerator startled by the voice. She tensed, her posture ridged. "Has it slipped your mind that I am _new_, Weasley?"

Fred chuckled. He was clearly more relaxed than the Slytherin. "No, _Malfoy_," he said emphasizing her last name. "It most certainly has not slipped my mind that you are new to Hogwarts. Oddly enough it seems as though you are new to England as well."

Chasity scowled at the accusation. While living in America she had become used to their way of speaking and could get rid of her American accent and way of speaking as quickly as she did her British accent. "Do not speak of what you do not know," she sneered. I only went to an American school. I am a Britain-born witch. Do not let my way of speech fool you."

"Are you anything like your brother?" Fred asked with a wicked smile across his face. "What I mean is. Do you act anything like a Malfoy? I see a fair few of _muggle_ brands on your body."

Chasity actually laughed aloud at that, surprising not only herself but the Gryffindor as well. "They are tattoos," she explained, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "And many American witches and wizards, pureblooded, mixed, half, or otherwise have them."

"Is that so?" Fred inquired. "My father would be very interested in that information."

Chasity scowled at the mention of Arthur Weasley. For a brief moment she let herself forget that Fred Weasley was a… Weasley. _As if the red hair isn't an indication._ She rolled mentally her eyes at herself.

* * *

_**A/N: **Last Chapter tonight! Starting Wednesday (Feb 4, 2015) I will be updating this story on a weekly to bi-weekly basis. _

_Hope you are sticking around for this:)_

_Happy Reading(:_

_bemusedkittykat_


End file.
